


Taryn Trevelyan: A Reunion

by ThistleCrown



Series: DA:I Prompts: Taryn Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Job, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleCrown/pseuds/ThistleCrown
Summary: So months ago I was inspired by this piece by Lucydoesart on tumblr: http://lucydoesart.tumblr.com/post/168692080729/for-that-cullen-askrequest-last-week-and-iI reblogged it saying it made me want to write some smutty literature inspired by the art and she encouraged me to do it so here we are! This is also my first piece of truly explicit fan fiction. Or writing at all. So I'll just be over here blushing furiously in a corner.





	Taryn Trevelyan: A Reunion

Six weeks. Six _weeks_ she had been away from Skyhold. Six weeks away from a real bed. Six fucking weeks of Dorian blushing and The Iron Bull grinning as they emerged from their tent every morning while Taryn was alone and missing her Commander.

 Their trip to the Hissing Wastes had gone on far longer than any of them anticipated and when Skyhold finally appeared on the horizon, the party was in agreement: they would wait until the cover of darkness to enter the gates. No fuss, no ceremony, no crowding. Just a bribe to the guards, a quiet meal if they were lucky, and straight into their beds.

 Taryn wasted time only to change out of her armor and into the soft leathers she wore around the Inquisition’s fortress. She threw her long, black hair into a braid and set out to find her Commander. Solas’s rotunda was blessedly empty, as was the bridge to Cullen's office. She paused briefly outside of the commander's door, and once she was satisfied there were no scouts giving reports she quietly opened the door and slipped inside, locking it behind her.

 The sight waiting for her left Taryn completely breathless. Cullen was casually leaning back against his sturdy desk, chest completely bare, knocking back a goblet of water and _Maker's Breath_ , his trousers were unlaced and hanging open ever so slightly. She glanced at the other doors and noted Cullen had already locked them. The guard must have informed him of Taryn’s return. He lowered the goblet and positively beamed at her.

 “I was hoping you weren't too tired to come see me.”

 Six weeks of separation was resolved with five steps across the room. Taryn fisted Cullen's hair in both hands and kissed him hard. He made a small noise of surprise but returned the kiss, matching her level of need.

 “ _Never._ I will never be too tired for you.”

 His hands were everywhere - her waist, her back, her ass - but all she cared about was his lips on hers. She caught Cullen's lower lip between her teeth and raked it lightly, smiling when he growled in response. She used her grip on his hair to tilt his head back to pepper his neck with kisses and love bites. Cullen would scold her afterwards for leaving visible marks, but she couldn't care less.

 Taryn dragged her tongue up Cullen's neck to nip at his earlobe and was rewarded with a strangled sound from the back of his throat and his erection pressing into her hip. She pressed one more kiss to his lips and to his scar before she dropped down to her knees, too eager to wait. He had known she was coming and he had teased her with his unlaced trousers and she was having none of it.

 Taryn ripped his pants down to his knees and licked along the V of his hips. Cullen's head fell back and he gripped the desk with white knuckles. She tortured him, kissing his hips and abs, running her blunt nails through the hair on his thighs, but avoiding his cock, waiting.

 “Taryn, _please._ ”

 She grinned up at him from her knees. She knew he loved to see her like this - submitting and ready.

 “Please what, love?”

 “I need you.”

 She shook her head, and smirked. “Please _what.”_

 Cullen blushed furiously and looked up at the rafters. “Taryn, please suck me.”

 She leaned forward and ran her tongue from the base of his cock up to the tip before fisting it in one hand and swirling her tongue across it. Cullen moaned long and low, a sound that made her positively wet. The fire was truly lit in her now and she could no longer tease. She sucked him in earnest, bobbing her head along his length, twisting her hand along the shaft. She coaxed little moans and gasps from him with each flick of her tongue over his sensitive tip. When her jaw began to cramp she pulled back and used only her tongue and hands. She glanced up and caught Cullen’s dark gaze - the amber in his eyes nearly entirely replaced with black - as she dragged her tongue across his balls, slowly, _slowly_ , up his length, and swirled her tongue against the tip. But she was too desperate to tease for long and soon returned to sucking him, filling his office with the wet sounds as her lips slid down and up his length.

 Taryn looked up to watch his face as she slid him all the way into her mouth and hummed. Cullen's hips snapped forward but he had nowhere to go - his cock was seated deep in her throat and even so her tongue was still flicking against his shaft. She hummed again and gently massaged his sac until Cullen could take it no more. He slid out of her mouth with an absolutely obscene _pop_ and pulled her onto her feet. Her lips were glistening, her face flushed and her pupils blown so wide from lust the green in her eyes was nearly black.

 “Up the ladder. _Now_.”

 She didn't need to be told twice. Taryn turned and scrabbled up the ladder to Cullen's loft. Cullen pulled his pants up long enough to ascend with her. He kicked them off once he reached the top but did not approach her.

 “Take off your clothes.”

 Taryn grinned and began to slowly unbutton her blouse, watching Cullen's expression crumple as he realized she wasn't wearing a breast band. She opened her shirt and massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples and throwing her head back in pleasure while he watched.

 “ _Taryn._ ”

 She stuck her tongue out but slid her blouse from her shoulders and turned her back to him before bending over and sliding her leggings down at a torturous pace. She had no sooner removed her boots and leggings when Cullen pulled her up and turned her to face him, glancing over every inch of her with a critical eye.

 He raised an eyebrow and pointed at a new scar, freshly pink, that ran from her right shoulder to several inches past her elbow. “What happened?”

 “Iron Bull thought it would be fun to jump on a varghest from behind while I fought it. Cullen, you can inspect me later, I _need_ you.”

 It was Cullen's turn to smirk now. “Oh? What do you need, Inquisitor?”

 She leaned towards him, running her hands down his chest, across his hips, and tracing her fingertips lightly along his length.

“I need you to fuck me until I forget how long I've been away from you.”

He shuddered as her lips grazed his earlobe again but pushed her back and towards his bed.

“Get on your knees.”

Swinging her hips in an exaggerated motion, Taryn climbed into his bed on hands and knees, wiggling her ass as him when she felt the bed shift from his weight behind her. He slapped her ass hard, causing her to cry out as more wetness coated her thighs.

“That's for being a tease,” his voice was low but she could almost hear his smile. She wiggled again.

“Love, you know spanking is only an encouragement for me.”

He chuckled and ran two fingers up her slit to spread her wetness. “Clearly. I'd say someone is almost a little too eager, aren't they?”

Her “please,” was cut off and turned into a gasp as Cullen swiftly inserted two fingers into her and slapped her other cheek.

“Are you… have you still been taking your birthbane?” Cullen's voice practically shook with desire. Taryn rolled her eyes and turned to see him over her shoulder.

“Of course I have, it has more benefits than simply not getting pr - fuck!”

There was no warning as Cullen removed his fingers and instead sheathed himself inside of her in one smooth motion. She hissed and Cullen froze in concern. “Did that hurt?”

“Maker, no,”Taryn whimpered and pushed back against him, chasing more friction. “I forgot how good that feels… when you first… Oh, _Maker_.”

He chuckled darkly at that before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, “good girl.” Cullen grit his teeth and forced himself to move slowly as Taryn already pulsed around him. With every inch he withdrew, she whimpered and leaned back, unwilling to be emptied after so many weeks away from her lover. Despite her efforts, Cullen kept everything slow and smooth and eventually Taryn relaxed into it. Cullen watched the muscles on her back flex each time she moved, tracing the moonlit silver scars across her back with gentle fingertips.

“I missed you so much,” his voice was so soft as he spoke he wasn’t sure Taryn would hear him. But she threw a smirk over her shoulder and Cullen gasped as he felt her walls clench around him.

“I missed you too, my love. But we have all night for that - please just _fuck_ me.”

Cullen leaned forward and pressed a kiss between her shoulder-blades. “As you command,” he whispered. He changed their tempo, snapping his hips forward, driving into her. Taryn bit the pillow in an effort to stifle her moans. After all, with the hole in Cullen’s roof she knew if she were too loud the guards on the ramparts might hear.

But Cullen drove into her relentlessly. He felt himself approaching his own end too soon and reached around her to rub his thumb in circles over her clit, earning a barely muffled cry as her walls spasmed around him and her body froze in climax. Taryn’s legs shook and it was all the warning Cullen had before she collapsed on the bed.

“Please… Please don’t stop. _Please_.”

Cullen pushed her legs together and shifted so that his legs were on either side of hers. He slid his hands under her hips and angled them upwards just enough that he could slide back into her. This time it was Cullen’s turn to hiss.

“So tight… so slick… and _mine_ ,” He knew he couldn't last. There was no teasing, just the slapping of his hips against her ass and Taryn’s quietly murmured words of encouragement. He knew she loved seeing this side of him - the primal side whispering dirty and possessive sentiments in her ear as he claimed her.

Taryn pushed back against him, he felt her clench around him again and he came undone. White filled his vision and he bit down on Taryn’s shoulder in an effort to muffle his own roar as he came and filled her. By the time he managed to slow his breath and somewhat regain his senses, he realized he had collapsed on top of her but Taryn was not complaining. Indeed, she was humming happily as she focused on slowing her own breathing.

Slowly, Cullen pushed himself off of Taryn and the bed. The noise of protest she made as he slipped out of her earned another chuckle from Cullen - one of the genuine laughs she wished she could hear more often. He fetched a washcloth from the basin in his room and used it to wipe the sweat from her back, then the slick from their fucking from between her legs. 

He discarded the cloth, sat on the side of the bed, and swept Taryn’s hair from her back, running his fingers through her hair to undo her braid while she sighed and hummed in content. With her hair out of the way, Cullen leaned forward to kiss her back, then the indentations of his teeth. She had told him before that she didn’t mind the marks he left behind in the heat of the moment - she even _enjoyed_ them, but he still kissed each mark he ever left on her ivory skin.

“I would suggest we move to my bed since it is larger, but I don’t think I can move my legs,” Taryn said with a small laugh.

“We would also have to make ourselves decent again to leave my office, and I am not ready to see you clothed just yet.”

“Maker, I missed you.”

Cullen gave a small chuckle, and gently pushed Taryn over to one side of the bed. It was a tight fit, but they had learned it was possible for them to share his mattress. Taryn snuggled up against him and placed her hand over his heart so that she could fall asleep feeling it beat beneath her fingers and Cullen pulled his blankets over the both of them. He turned his head to kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

 “I missed you, too.”


End file.
